


Bruises and Tomato Soup

by Li_La_Lou



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Dick is a caring baby, Fluff, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_La_Lou/pseuds/Li_La_Lou
Summary: Jason comes home after a pretty rough day at work. Who could take better care of him than his overly caring boyfriend Dick? There is no better way to soothe an arching body than kisses and cuddles and a warm meal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine, therefore it is super short and super plotless. I hope you still kinda enjoy it. JayDick fluff is good for your soul, dear friend~

Jason ran his fingers through his hair and lazily pushed the door shut with his foot. His jacket was covered in blood and he couldn't really remember if it was his own or not. All he cared about was finally being back home. He got out of the bloodstained clothes and trudged over to the living room.

 

Dick was in the kitchen, preparing dinner since he had grown to know Jason was always starving after he got back from patrol. “Hey, little wing. Glad to have you back home!”, he called towards the door in his usual cheerful manner. Jason's only reply was a defeated groan as he let himself fall over onto the sofa. God, lying down had never felt this right before. He closed his eyes and covered them with his hand, trying to ignore his arching body.

 

Dick, for his matter, was now leaning in the kitchen door, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and sighed. His eyes were filled with concern as he kneeled down in front of the couch. “rough day, huh?”,he sighed and his hand hovered over Jason's body, wanting to comfort him but afraid he might just hurt him more.

“Nah, it was fun..!”, Jason snorted sarcastically and another deep sigh left Dick's lips. “I'm sorry... Is there anything I can do for you?”, he smiled carefully, knowing that his boyfriend's anger wasn't addressed to him but just a result of pain and frustration. He wouldn't be miffed about it. Sometimes that's just how the things go.

 

“Well, at least those jackasses look worse than I do...”, Jay replied with something that remotely reminded of a grin. He couldn't exactly tell why, but Dick's presence never failed to calm his mind. With his lover around, everything seemed easier somehow and for the first time today Jason was able to actually relax all his tensed up muscles.

Dick smiled in relief and finally dared to touch Jason. He let his hand sink onto Jason's hair and started to softly, and probably more careful than he really had to me, caress his boyfriend's head.

 

Tiredly Jason opened his eye again and blinked at Dick who gently smiled at him. “Is there anything to eat?”, Jay asked slowly pushing his chest up and leaning onto his elbows. “Yeah!”,Dick replied and the smile on his face widened as he got up. “I made tomato soup and got some fresh bread as well. Can you sit up?”

“Hell, Dickie, I'm just a little bruised up, not half dead.”, Jason laughed and pushed himself up a little further. Dick could tell he was struggling to sit up but he knew just as well that, Jason wouldn't accept any help either and that he would just feel worse if Dick pointed it out. Jason wasn't the type of man who wanted sympathy about stuff like this and Dick figured it would be the best to just keep his worries for himself.

 

While Jason was busy finding an upright position that didn't hurt to be in, Dick went back to the kitchen to get Jason and himself a bowl of soup and a slice of the delicious smelling bread.

When he got back, Jason already seemed a little bit better of. He had used his sleeve to wipe some blood of his lip and was now slightly smiling at his caring boyfriend.

“Thank you, baby. What would I do without you?”, Jason winked as Dick handed him his dinner. “You would be in your own apartment, not in mine. And you would probably order pizza.”, Dick replied with a grin as he sat down next to Jason.

 

“Are you feeling better? Are there any serious injuries I should take care of? Or ask Alfred to take care of? And don't play it down, little wing.”, Dick asked as he saw Jason wincing at a rash movement.

Jason sighed and really had a hard time to not roll his eyes at his lover. “I am alright, I promise. I crashed in a wall and I think I got scratched up here and there but I didn't get shot, I didn't get cut and all in all I am quite fine. I’m just tired, I promise. I'll be all good tomorrow.”

Dick wasn't one hundred percent happy with this answer but it was obvious that it was the only thing he would get from Jason so he left him be. If he should get the feeling Jason was feeling worse he could still drag him to Alfred and had him patched up.

 

While they were eating and talking, mostly eating really since Jason could barely keep his eyes open at this point, the taller male's eyes kept wandering to the digital clock on the TV. He knew Dick had probably Nightwing-business to take care off, he wasn't the only one who had to deal with brainless thugs after all, and that he couldn't stick around for much longer.

 

Jason couldn't hide his surprise as Dick pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I'm staying here tonight...”, he sighed before smiling at Jason. “You shouldn't be alone in this state. Also, we didn't have a cozy movie-night in quite some time. I'll text Tim, I bet if I ask him nicely he'll take care of Blüdhaven tonight.”

 

Jason stared at Dick for a long moment before he nodded.

He didn't want him to leave. He really didn't. But he wouldn't have dared to ask him to stay either. Dick felt responsible for him, he knew that. Especially if he wasn't feeling too good. But he felt just as responsible for Blühaven and it's citizens. He really didn't want to be the one who made him choose. But he also really wanted him to stay here, so he couldn't bring himself to turning down Dick's kind offer.

 

Tim in fact agreed on coming over from Gotham to have an eye on Blüdhaven's people and Jason did quite a bad job on hiding how happy he was about this.

 

Dick couldn't help but smile as Jason nuzzled in, his head in Dick's lap and completely covered by the blanked they had carried over from the bed to the couch. He was pretty certain Jason wouldn't make it to the bedroom before falling asleep so he might as well get comfy here.

Of course, he was right. It took Jason less than ten minutes to pass out. The calming white-noises coming from the TV and the soothing feeling of Dick's fingers in his hair was more than he needed to be out cold within no time.

 

Dick smiled down at him, tenderly looking at the love of his life, calmly breathing under his hand, and kept on stroking his head until he was sure he could safely move without waking Jason up again.

He shut down the TV and turned off the light before nuzzling back in with Jason. He carefully cuddled up against his boyfriend, making sure he wouldn't hurt him, and wrapped his arms around the uninjured parts of Jason's chest.

He would be fine tomorrow.

Dick couldn't help but smile as the constant sound of Jason's beating heart sent him to sleep.

 


End file.
